


Me dices loco

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un tonto, aún así era mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me dices loco

**Titulo:** Me dices loco

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Eustass (Captain) Kid/Basil Hawkins

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Era un tonto, aún así era mejor.

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a Tamat de facebook, que le va agarrando el gusto a este pairing~

* * *

 

Por vez primera no sabía que decir, el rubio tenía en frente a un cliente pelirrojo que se mostraba reacio a creer sobre lo paranormal, pero que le estaba proponiendo una cita.

"Verás" el pelirrojo sin cejas removió las gafas que se encontraban en su cabeza y los colocó en su cuello, parecía nervioso "no me importa que la gente diga que estás pirado" con ese comentario supo que el joven no tenía tacto, miró de reojo hacia la manera de vestir de este y con eso sabía que ese chico era menor que él "he de admitir que me das un miedo que te cagas" chico vulgar "pero me pareces atractivo, ha nadie le he visto que unos tatuajes sobre los ojos le queden tambien como a ti" debía de ver a sus compañeros de trabajo, estos estaban llenos de tatuajes "Y con esas pintas que te traes pareces un puto caballero medieval o alguna madre así".

Basil entrecerró los ojos carmines y con una de sus manos tiró de uno de sus rubios cabellos, dependiendo de como saliera tomaría la decisión con base a eso.

Miró atentamente y suspiró a sus adentros.

"Me llaman loco por esto"

Y el chico llamado Kid sonrió porque el mayor tomó su mano y se alejó con él.


End file.
